


Discussion at a Crime Scene

by misura



Category: Psych, The Mentalist
Genre: Gen, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And you're really not psychic? Not even a teensy, tiny little bit?" Lassiter asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discussion at a Crime Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/gifts).



"And you're really not psychic? Not even a teensy, tiny little bit?" Lassiter asked. He'd asked before, true, and he'd probably ask again, just to be sure O'Hara got the point, which was that Shawn Spencer was a big old fake who had no call getting mixed up in police business.

"There's no such thing as psychics, Detective Lassiter," Jane said, right on cue, and Lassiter liked how his lips did this little quirk when he said it, as if to add: 'what sort of moron believes in psychics, anyway?', which was an excellent question Lassiter had asked many times himself.

(O'Hara didn't count, obviously. O'Hara was a great cop. Just needed some experience, some exposure to the cold, hard world that was out there, full of liars and fake psychics and people who adopted a cat and then named it Twinkletoes.)

"Really," Jane went on (and off script), "it's all just a matter of noticing the little things."

Lassiter frowned. "Are you accusing me of not being detail-oriented enough? Because I will have you know that I am _very_ detail-oriented."

O'Hara coughed and shook her head at him from behind Jane's back.

"There's no shame in it," Jane said. "I mean, that's what I'm here for, isn't it? To notice the things you don't."

Lassiter was quite sure that that was _not_ what Jane was here for. At all. "You're here as a courtesy. A tag-along. If I need you to point out to me what I've _missed_ , I'll tell you. Until then, kindly keep your mouth shut."

O'Hara coughed some more. Lassiter hoped she wasn't coming down with something. That would leave him alone with this Jane character, and then the chief'd probably _insist_ on the man doing some actual police work, which would be all kinds of bad, clearly.

"You don't like me, do you?" Jane asked, and Lassiter wasn't entirely sure what he quirked his lips for this time.

"Gosh, you must be psychic. Of _course_ I don't like you."

"You don't like most people," Jane said. "You tell yourself it's because they don't live up to your standards, but the truth is, you're not sure if you even can yourself."

"Oh, now you just sound like my psychiatrist," Lassiter said.

Jane grinned at him. "The difference between her and me is: I won't charge you. The similarity between her and me is: your boss had told you to listen to us, and so you will. Up to a point."

"If the two of you are quite done clearing the air, maybe we could go and have a look at the crime scene now?" O'Hara said, and Lassiter suppressed an entirely inappropriate impulse to hug her.

"Of course," Jane said, and then, lifting the yellow tape, "Ladies first."


	2. Discussion Over a Cup of Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules and Jane sit down for a cup of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I guess maybe I felt it wasn't quite fair Jane focused his comments mostly on Lassiter, so I gave him a shot at Jules, too?
> 
> while Lassiter and, to a lesser degree, Shawn are both mentioned in this, neither shows up

"You don't like to make a fuss, do you?" Jane said. "About the little things, I mean. The things that only _seem_ important, when really, they're not."

Jules put down her cup of tea. "Every detail can be important."

"Oh, when trying to solve a crime, absolutely." Jane smiled. "I was actually talking more generally. Carlton, now, he's someone who positively _thrives_ on making a fuss. In fact, if he were here, I bet you he'd be making one right now."

"For using his first name," Jules said, and Jane beamed at her.

"Exactly. He's a good detective, obviously - a bit frustrated sometimes, maybe. A strong sense of justice that he feels is occasionally hindered by all these little rules and regulations that were put into place at one time to protect the innocent but that are now really only helping the guilty."

Jules picked up her cup, took a sip. Didn't say anything.

"Now, a lot of people might have told me that I'm jumping to a lot of conclusions about a person I only met yesterday. But not you. Because that would be making a fuss."

"You snuck off during the interview," Jules said. "At Ronson's place."

"So I did."

"You talked to his kid?"

"I did." Jane leaned back in his chair.

Jules looked at him. Not scowling, not like she was annoyed or even a little impatient.

"Nothing that requires immediate action," Jane said. "I'll let you know if anything clicks."

"I will, too," Jules said. "In fact, I'll even share the lab results with you when we get them. And the ballistic report. And the phone records."

Jane chuckled. "He told me his dad had left at three - AM, not PM. Came back maybe three hours later, weaing a different shirt. Are you going to introduce me to your psychic consultant?"

"Shawn? No. He's out of town." Jules checked something on her cellphone and frowned. "The times don't match up, do they?"

"Not unless he's got access to some means of transportation that'll allow him to travel 40 miles in under fifteen minutes. Which he doesn't. Do you really believe he's psychic?"

Jules looked up. "Ronson's claiming he's psychic?"

"This ... Shawn. A psychic detective? I mean, on TV, sure. You see that kind of thing all the time, don't you? Why come up with a good plot when you can just make your character magically know who did it? In real life, though, it's not that easy. Solving crimes is hard work."

"Shawn has a gift," Jules said. "He's helped us solve a lot of cases."

"A gift," Jane repeated. "So you don't believe he's psychic. It's just that _he_ says he's psychic, and _you_ don't like to make a fuss, so you let him. Because it doesn't do anyone any harm."

"We should probably check with Lassiter before we look up Maggie Jones."

Jane shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Just ... sometimes, what seems like a little thing to you turns out not to be such a little thing to someone else. People can get hurt. Killed, even. Sometimes, it's good to make a bit of a fuss. Get the truth out in the open. Clear the air."

"I think maybe it'd be good if you focused more on finding the killer and less on finding everyone's buttons and pushing them for your own entertainment," Jules said.

"Or for their own good," Jane said. "But thank you. That was very ... fussy. Well, not really _fussy_ , but thank you all the same."

"You're welcome. You want to drive?"

"Don't mind if I do."


End file.
